


Inferno

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Tony Muses





	

Inferno

Everything burned. His arms, his eyes, his heart.

They didn't get it, did they? The suit and him, they were one because he was the power source, because every time the suit took a hit, it was him feeling the pain. And it hurt.

Yet, that wasn't even the worst part, it was the heat. The burn, even 30,000 feet up, his suit felt like fire when he was fighting, felt like he was flying in a volcano.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone, but he had nightmares of the suit melting onto him, really becoming one. It was horrifying, when he took it off, it sometimes stuck to him. And when he was alone, he'd ripped his skin off more than once out of panic.

He wasn't the suit, but the suit was him. It couldn't be the other way around. He'd go through an inferno, he did every time, just to keep his identity, to keep himself.

He couldn't lose that part off him, but he couldn't wear it all the time either. They said fire was the only thing to burn its own maker, maybe that was how it was with intelligence too?  



End file.
